bleach storycrossover
by austbot
Summary: a bleach crossover wold tecnacly be considered a crossover but no sonic or pokemon


''Hey who are you are you a robber crazy Samaria girl'' yelled the 18 year old zeke Thompson. ''Die you insolent fool'' said the crazy samurai girl. Then the girl tried to stab zeke in the heart but the craziest thing happened. ''Stop rukia do that and ill kill you'' said the man. ''Go fight some other hollow you bas***d the one coming hers mine'' yelled rukia. ''Human ill kill you instead of rukia killing you im faster'' said the man. '' am I dead if so im killing you *picked up rukias sword and swung* ahhh what's this pressure'' said zeke ''well then ill show you my strength *rukia no longer looks like a samurai and the sword transformed into a mercenary blade* one slice and you die so what is it ''. ''I chose kill you'' yelled the man ''no I don't want to go back to the soul society yet''.

zeke tompsan is a normal 18 year old gooing to high school and planning to become a cartoonist. it is currently 9:00 pm in venice italy zekes new home sinc he moved. ''Hey who are you are you a robber crazy samari girl'' yelled the 18 year old zeke tompsan inside his room wich is drawing seamed like big drawings on his walls. ''Die you insolent fool'' said the crazy samurai girl. Then the girl tried to stab zeke in the heart but the craziest thing happened. ''Stop rukia do that and ill kill you'' said the man. ''Go fight some other hollow you bas***d the one coming hers mine'' yelled rukia. ''Human ill kill you instead of rukia killing you im faster'' said the man. '' am I dead if so im killing you *picked up rukias sword and swung* ahhh what's this pressure'' said zeke ''well then ill show you my strength *rukia no longer looks like a samaraiand the sword transformed into a mercenary blade* one slice and you die so what is it ''. ''I

''hehe guess m brother forgot that when you trespass on another soul reapers land youre sent back to the soul socity well i better explan my you know what a soul reaper is cause you are one but this is what you dont stole my soul reaper powers,theres a good chance well be hunted down and to the positive i can get someone to train you to save both of so ill have to stay in your closet cause it has a spare bed in it dosnt it'' asked and exclamed rukia? ''ya it has a spare bed so your going to stay in my room in my closet untill your no longer being chased'' awnsered and asked zeke.? '' yes tha is exclatly right zeke'' awnsered rukia. after 2 hours of getting to know each other. ''well rukia time to go to sleep ill bring you breakfis in the morning see ya in 8 hours'' exclamed zeke.

Ahhh.*In zekes dream* Rukia where are you rukia rukia!!! yelled zeke in his dream. *In the real world*. ''Hmm well I guess I have to wake zeke up''. exclaimed rukia ''Wake up zeke a hollow is coming here. Phew *Zekes soul separated from his body*. ''Lets go rukia.'' exclaimed zeke ''Hey ugly if your searching for me well you found me ugly''. yelled zeke!! ''Roooooooooooaaaaaaaaaar'' howled the HOLLOW. ''He that all you got well take this.'' Evilly smirked zeke*Zeke slashed through the hollows arms* ''Plus this.'' *Zeke sliced through the hollows legs* ''And finally this.'' *Zeke jumped up to the hollows head and put his sword into its head. Thus he and his sword fell down words slicing the hollows head splitting it in half* ''Way to got Zeke you killed that hollow'' happily yelled Rukia. Thus another day for zeke being a soul reaper has passed but will he survive all the hollows.

''Im off to school dad.'' yelled Zeke ''Ah how boring school is going to be today huh a new student?'' ''Class we have a new student today. Rukia come in here class this is rukia your new class member.'' told the teacher. ''Rukia you sit next to Zeke.'' ''What are you doing here rukia? your supposed to be in my closet waiting for a hollow to come here.'' asked Zeke in a hushed tone. ''I need to be near you if a hollow comes during the day. so that's why im here.'' answered Rukia.

''Huh? Whets wrong Rukia?'' Asked Zeke. ..... 10 Minuets after Zeke asked Rukia what was wrong with her. ''What where am I? Zeke come with me! I'm going to the bathroom muscleman!'' Yelled Rukia! ''Uh I need to go to the bathroom to !'' Screamed Zeke while running with Rukia! *Zekes soul jumped out of his body* ''What is it Rukia? what do you want me to do?'' Asked Zeke? ''Look at that Zeke that's a portal to the world of hollows! The hollows world is called the Hueco Muendo! If my guess is right there's a hollow the size of 10 stories coming our way! We need to get every one out of this town! cause there's no way you'll be able to defeat it! Screamed Rukia! ''Wha how will I bee able to do that Rukia?'' Asked Zeke.

''You wont be able to Zeke'' answered Rukia. Just then a black portal opened in the sky. ''What is that rukia'' yelled Zeke!?!? ''I'm not sure it may be a portal to Hueco Muendo'' Rukia exclaimed. ''Well if it is then what does it mean'' asked Zeke? ''If it is then it means a portal to the world of the hollows'' answered Rukia. ''Does that mean an endless army of hollows'' yelled Zeke! ''Yes it does'' exclaimed Rukia. ''This is really bad'' exclaimed Zeke. ''Zeke stab me in the heart with your Zanpakto'' yelled Rukia! ''What why'' yelled Zeke!?!? "Because in doing that I shall regain my soul reaper powers" answered Rukia! "But I might accidentally kill you" angrily said Zeke!! "It is worth the risk" yelled Rukia!

"Fine" yelled Zeke! And with stabbing Rukia she got her soul reaper uniform back. Thus making her a soul reaper again. But in doing this Zeke lost his powers. "Hey Richard where are we" asked Ashley? "I don't know Ashley" answered Richard. But in coming through the portal they lost all memories of anything but themselves. This means they forgot that they were pokemorphs. I bet you wonder what a pokemorphs is? Well you see a pokemorphs is a human pokemon mix. That means they can change between human and pokemon forms. But there pokemon forms are actually a human with pokemon parts. "Hey you there where are we" asked Ashley? "Huh oh well your in Venice Italy" answered Zeke. "What in the world is "Venice Italy" asked Richard?

"What do you mean your living here" asked Zeke? "No were not we live in Kanto" exclaimed Richard. "There's no place in the entire world named Kanto" exclaimed Zeke. "MAYBE WERE IN A DIFRENT WORLD" sarcastically smirked Richard. "You have to be or your crazy" said Zeke. "Wow look at that portal huh Zeke" exclaimed Rukia. "Ya I know its crazy but is it made out of spiritual pressure" asked Zeke in a hushed tone? "Yes it is normal people shouldn't be able to see it" answered Rukia. "Hey what is that big black thing in the sky" asked Ashley? "Wait can you see that? But normal people cant see that? Wait are you somehow different than normal people" asked Zeke. "Well we think were different but we don't remember exactly" answered Richard.

"Wait what's that huge thing" asked Ashley? "Well if you can see it you better know what it is. Its called a hollow its like a demon thing. The main way to kill it is to destroy the mask" answered Zeke. "Well we want to help kill it" exclaimed Ashley and Richard. "Well if you have some kind of special power ok" said Zeke. POKEMORPH ACTIVATE. Thus Ashley transformed into a girl with cat like ears and a cat like tail with two ends. And Richard turned into a boy with mouse ears and a tail with a lightning bolt at the end. "THUNDER BOLT. PYSCH" yelled Ricky and Selena. With thunder bolt a dark stormy cloud appeared over the hollows head. And with psych the hollow got dizzy.

Character notes: Richard: Brown hair kinda tall skinny blue eyes 15 years old

Ashley: Purple hair kinda tall skinny brown eyes 16 years old

Rukia: Black hair medium black eyes age unknown

Zeke: Blonde hair tall 6'3 blue eyes 17 years old

Byakua: Black hair tall black eyes age unknown

MORE CHARACTERS COMING SOON

"That black portal is worrying me" said Rukia. "Me to Rukia me to" exclaimed Zeke.


End file.
